


Shereshoy (wanting to live everyday to its fullest and more)

by rogueonestan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan
Summary: din reveals his true feelings for you in a way that you least expected.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu, Din Djarin & Reader, Grogu & reader, grogu & the mandalorian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Shereshoy (wanting to live everyday to its fullest and more)

Faint laughter and the sound of the soft tides of the nearby lake are what calls Din’s name.  
After landing on a local planet that’s nearly deserted, Din was able to explore the area while you stayed back at the Crest to watch over the ship and the kid while he was gone, something that you’ve always done and something that you’re more than happy to do. Even when he’s gone for hours at a time, you’re more than happy to be on the lookout for any incoming threats. None usually make themselves known, but you’re willing to put your own life on the line to ensure the safety of the two people you care most about in the galaxy.  
So when Din returns back to the Crest after a quick supply run from the local town to find you and the kid enjoying yourself, he can’t help but smile underneath his helmet. The sight isn’t much to see. You’re laying down on the grassy floor as the green little baby is running around as he’s trying to catch something. The baby will leap towards his prey, only for the prey to run away, resulting in the baby giggling as you follow suit. To others, it may not be much, but to Din, it’s everything. It’s been such a long time since he’s experienced this kind of feeling before. Blissed? Pure joy? Gleeful? He can’t exactly put his feelings into words, but it’s a feeling that he never wants to go away. It’s a feeling that he used to feel all the time with his family back on Aq Vetina before he was taken in with the Mandalorians. It’s a feeling he’s been associating with the life that was stripped from him. A life that he always dreamt that he would be able to get back someday.   
The closer he gets to where you and the baby are, the more his heart soars. The baby continually is running around, enjoying himself, as your eyes remain close as you take everything in. You don’t even notice his return until he makes himself known.   
“Enjoying ourselves?” The sudden modulated voice is what brings you out of your trance.   
You were so focused on listening to your surroundings, hearing the local birds sing, the sound of the waves hitting against the rocks in the lake, tree branches brustling against the wind, hearing the baby’s giggles, that you didn’t notice your partner’s return. A welcomed surprise.   
The first thing your eyes see when they flutter open is the familiar silver helmet that you’ve associated yourself with over the past few months. Seeing the familiar ‘T’ visor, knowing of Din’s safe return, is what puts a smile on your face. You’re unable to see it, but the same expression is on his face as well.   
“You’re back.” A soft hum comes from Din in response as you continue, “how was your trip?”  
“Good. There’s a local town that’s a few miles north and I was able to stock up on a few things that we were running low on.” Now it’s your return to mimic your partner and hum in response, “it’s a nice little town, you would enjoy it. Maybe all three of us could go there tomorrow.”  
“I would like that. Were you looking for anything in particular while you were there?”  
“No.” Yes, but it’s not like he would tell you that- not yet, anyways.   
“Do you want lunch? I was just thinking of making some.”  
“You stay- I’ll go make it.” You open your mouth to rebuttal, but Din beats you to it, “rest.”  
As Din leaves to go back inside the Crest to put his purchases away, what makes him walk a little bit faster is the laughter that comes from both you and the baby. How in the galaxy he was able to be blessed with a life as good as his, Din will never know. After all of the ugly decisions he’s made in the past, he’s one of the last people who deserves a life as great as his. To be able to wake up every single day and know that he has a new family that will support him through anything. To have someone as devoted and generous, traits that his own mother had, is something that he thinks about as he makes the three of you lunch.  
The lunch that Din ends up making isn’t something that you haven’t had before, just a stew made out of the items that he picked up from market earlier, but it’s the company of Din and soft breeze brushing against your cheek that makes it so much better. When Din comes out with the two bowls of food, a smile immediately appears on your face as the spices from food linger in the air. The feeling of fresh air that you got used to was replaced with the scent of Din’s cooking. It’s not often that you get to eat home cooked meals, let alone meals made by Din, but it’s a welcome rarity. Din’s cooking isn’t the best that you’ve had, but his skills improve each time he prepares food for you.  
The spices in the stew are a bit intense at first, you nearly choked on the pure flavor of peppers that surprised you at first, but the more you eat, more like devour, your food, the more you enjoy your food.  
“How is it?” He asks.   
When you look over at him, you notice that he doesn’t have a bowl of food in front of him, giving the baby the other bowl, as he studies you. Nearly half of the food is now gone as you take another bite.  
“It’s really good, Din.” With a smile on your face, you cover one of your hands.   
“Yeah?”  
The food that’s in your mouth is a little bit more difficult to chew as you try to fight the smile that’s threatening to appear on your face. The idea of not only him making lunch for you, but also wanting to know your thoughts on it as well is what makes you smile.  
“Yes.” The hand that covered your mouth a moment ago covers your partner’s hand.   
The warmth that radiates from the palm of your hand is the same warmth that fills Din’s body. The transition of your relationship going from friendly to romantic is a recent change, so the feeling of your skin touching his is a new one, but is also a welcomed one. Though both of your hands have not touched skin-to-skin yet, the way his body reacts to your touch is more than enough for Din.   
“It’s much better than the last meal you made for us.” A chuckle leaves his modulator.  
The last time Din cooked a meal for the three of you was only a few weeks ago, but it was so disastrous. After seeing how tired you were by watching the baby for a few days, Din offered to watch over the green guy as you used the refresher. Once you finished, the sight you returned to was a surprise. Instead of smelling food being cooked, you smelled smoke. As you rushed out, you saw that Din was struggling to look over the baby and cook simultaneously. In summary, you ended up eating dinner from the local town that night.   
“That wasn’t my fault.”  
“I never said it was. You’re getting better. Who knows, maybe you’ll be able to cook a meal that doesn’t have anything to do with burning.”  
“I didn’t burn this one.”  
“Tell that to my mouth.”  
“Oh.”  
“It’s still good though!” You reassure him, interlacing your fingers with him as you give his hand a soft squeeze, “just, don’t go as heavy with the pepper next time, my love.”   
“Hmm.”  
The baby feels the same way of Din’s cooking as you do because half of his meal is on his face as he takes gigantic mouthfuls. How he hasn’t choked on his food yet is a miracle.   
“Are you going to eat?”  
“Later.”  
“Din-“  
“I promise, ner cyare, I’ll eat later.”  
As much as you hate to scold him, you drop the subject. Even though you know that Din isn’t the best when it comes to looking after himself, but he’s getting better at it thanks to you, you know that he would never break a promise he’s made.   
“Well, then I guess we should start heading back inside.” You say as you lay your free hand behind you to support yourself, but before you’re able to, Din’s hand squeezes yours.  
“Cyar’ika, if it’s alright with you, I would like to stay out here for a little bit longer.”  
You nod your head as your body goes back into its relaxed position. You’re not one to say no to spend a little more time with him, but you really want to make sure that he, too, is able to enjoy the food that he worked so hard on.  
“Whatever you want, Din.”  
Giving your hand one final squeeze, he tries to force out the words that have been stuck in his throat ever since he returned, but he still doesn’t have enough courage to say them.  
“I lied earlier, well, kind of.”   
“What do you mean?”  
“When I left earlier, I wasn’t looking for anything in particular when I was in town, but supplies weren't the only thing that I got.”  
There’s more that he wants to say, but he doesn’t know how to say it. He knows exactly what he wants to say, but he doesn’t know how to say them.  
“When I was younger, my mother, she-“ Din cuts himself off at his thought- it's not good enough. The right words just can't seem to leave his mouth. But that’s okay because you’re more than patient as you wait for him to continue on. Being so open and vulnerable about his feelings and thoughts is very new for Din, but you would wait for an eternity just to hear what he has to say.   
The soft yet reassuring squeeze of your hand is what makes him continue, “Something that my father used to do to show the love had for my mother was to surprise her with gifts when he got home from work that day. We didn’t have much to live off of so he didn’t do it that often, but it always brought a smile to my mother’s face whenever he did. And my mother did the same.   
I remember helping her pick out a gift for my dad. It was something that we would always look forward to and it was a tradition between the two of them. Once a month they would surprise each other with a gift, the other not knowing when it would happen, and it’s something that I would like to do as well, with you.” The last of his words barely managed to come through his modulator. Just thinking about his parents brings tears to his eyes, let alone telling a story about them.  
Like Din, tears brim your eyes. Not only is this the first time Din revealed his true feelings to you by saying the word ‘love’, but he also revealed something that no one in the entire galaxy knows. You knew that he harbored the same feelings as you do (he never spoke them outright), but hearing something from his childhood just shows how much he loves you.  
Not only did he share a story from his childhood, but he wants to entwine it with your lives.  
“I would love that.”  
“You would?”  
“Yes.”  
When would it even begin? Who would be the first to go?  
The endless questions in your head stop when you see Din reach in one of his many pockets to fish something out. Within a matter of seconds, a small mesh bag is in his free hand. The white color of the bag stands out by the contrast of Din’s dark glove.  
When you take the small bag from his hand, you can feel your heartbeat in your throat. In all of the time you’ve spent with him, you don’t think you’ve ever been this nervous around Din.  
Gently pulling on the strings that have secured the gift inside, you let go of Din’s hand to take a peek of what’s inside.  
A small gasp leaves your lips as you look inside. With one of your hands out, his gift to you lands in the middle of your palm.   
“I know it’s not much, but it reminded me of you.” Your focus is entirely on what he has given you. What lays in your palm is a simple gold ring. Not much can be said about it, it has a simple band, no jewels or anything, but it has a textured feeling to it by the years it’s lived.   
“It’s perfect.”  
“So you like it?”  
“I love it, thank you.” You say as you admire the way the ring reflects off of sunlight. When it’s on your finger, it may not look like much, but you’ll be able to remember this afternoon because of the ring. You’ll be able to remember the way you’re feeling, how much you love your partner, and how he shared such a big part of himself with a simple ring.  
“If I had known, I would’ve gotten you something as well.”  
“Getting to wake up by your side and call you mine is the best gift I could ever want.”  
His name leaves your lips as you groan at his cheesiness.   
Din’s hand tugs on yours to pull you closer to him, but before you’re able to, the baby that’s been almost radio silent this entire time finally decides to make his appearance, as his hand pulls at Din’s sleeve.   
“We’ll continue this later.” He says as he scoops up the little baby and makes his way back to the ship.  
You can’t hear what he’s saying to the baby, but your heart soars at the sight of your partner shifting from his romantic confession to his role as a father-like figure to the little one. Just thinking about what your partner meant is what makes you quickly pick up the bowls you used for lunch and follow your partner inside.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i just finished writing this and i haven't proofread it, hope its okay


End file.
